Talk:Cities of Ascalon
reward stats Are the reward item stats randomised, or have they just changed? I remember them having Healing prayers as the attribute, and the previous revision confirms it. --Talrath Stormcrush 16:01, 31 Jul 2005 (EST) There's some mistake as to where The Historical Monument of Nolani can be found. You do not have to enter the mission as suggested by Nolani Academy (mission) instead of Nolani Academy (location), but have to leave the Mission Outpost into the Diessa Lowlands instead. I searched the Mission for nearly an hour before I tried went to Diessa Lowlands due to this description. So I'd like to change the Quest Information to be a bit more precise, but since this would be my first contribution, I'd like to get some feedback on this before committing the change. --Si Tacuisses 04:41, 21 November 2005 (UTC) :You are right, there is an error in the description. By all means, go ahead and make the correction. :Generally it is a good idea to discuss a change on the talk page before making it. But in case of a correction of an obvious error there is no need for this, really. If anybody has a problem with the changes you made, he can object on the talk page afterwards, or revert your edit. --Tetris L 05:00, 21 November 2005 (UTC) :I corrected the walkthru error on 1 Dec 2005, after doing the quest with one of my characters. I didn't think to check the talk page at the time. --Krissy 22:29, 12 December 2005 (UTC) I removed the note about "as of whenever it still exists." We don't want to come back to this page and keep changing that date, and if we don't change it, the old date will make the note useless. If the reward changes, then we change the listed reward. --Fyren 17:59, 30 December 2005 (UTC) :I was planning on doing the quest with a new N/Mo to get the -50hp item, but when I got it for a new character, the Reward as stated are (I have a screen): :*1000 xp :*Scroll: Energy +6 (req. 5 Earth Magic) :*Grim Cesta: Energy +6 (req. 5 Blood Magic) ::Which is exactly as it should be if you look at the quest page. The rest of the modifiers do not show in the quest log, you get to see those when you actually get the items. --Rainith 14:50, 6 January 2006 (UTC) :::Oh yeah; you're right; just completed the quest now. Lol, been playing this so long and didn't even notice it does that. --TheSpectator 00:41, 7 January 2006 (UTC) Requirement? Anyone have any insight on the latest anon edit? Is the great northern wall mission a requirement for this quest? --Rainith 11:26, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :Because Defend the Wall is up there, I'm inclined to think the anon was mistaken. However, it might be a "OR" requirement. The Ascalon area quest prereqs are a big tangle. -PanSola 13:43, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :I have a character with both Cities of Ascalon and Counting the Fallen quests in the quest log at the same time, and Counting the Fallen was not marked completed. (I have, though, completed Defending the Wall quest and the Great Northern Wall mission.) My thinking is that ANY of the three listed prerequisites will allow Cities to be given by Symon. Would like to see this locked down. Queen of Spades 15:16, 1 February 2006 (UTC) ::All requirements must be met, I just did this recently and consulted the Wiki to see when I could take it. Only after meeting all of the reqs could I. | Chuiu 11:15, 15 February 2006 (CST) :::My character is being offered both quests at the same time. Counting the Fallen is not a requirement. --68.142.14.117 13:31, 16 February 2006 (CST) ::::I agree, I don't think that quest is required. --Karlos 18:28, 16 February 2006 (CST) ::::Proof positive: ::::image:proof.jpg ::::--Karlos 18:32, 16 February 2006 (CST) ::Reopening this can of worms, my character did Great Northern Wall mission (currently listed as only prereq.), but Symon would only give me Counting the Fallen, not Cities of Ascalon quest. --Queen of Spades 14:40, 9 April 2006 (CDT) :::Have you completed Defend the Wall yet? -PanSola 14:41, 9 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Yes, Defend the Wall led me to the Great Northern Wall mission, and I did them in that order. Further, after I did Counting the Fallen and claimed its reward, Symon then gave me Cities of Ascalon. --Queen of Spades 19:41, 9 April 2006 (CDT) :::::I just made a character (to colect this kind of stuff), and I did NOT do the Defend the Wall Quest, but I did do Great Northern Wall. My character is level 5 and has done NO Post-Searing Quests. I checked right when I entered and I could not get Cities of Ascalon, but after just doing Great Northen Wall I can. -- Curse You 2:18, 7 August 2006 (EST) There might be a Level requirement instead of the normal quest-chain. Charr at the Gate establishes a precedent of having quest availibity based on level. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:52, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :I just tested this with one of my Tyrian characters, and it appears that completing the Great Wall mission is the only requirement. The char I used did not even have the Counting quest nor the Defend quest accepted and in the log, but only completed the mission. Both the Counting quest and the Cities quest is now offered by Symon to this character (who is currently level 11). Therefore, the Counting and Defend quests are NOT a requirement, the Great Wall Mission IS a requirement, and if there is a char level requirement, it would be logical to assume that it is in addition to the mission - the Cities quest was not available until I successfully completed the mission. HanokOdbrook 15:17, 18 September 2006 (CDT) If there is a level requirement, level 6 is high enough. I am level 6 and am being offered the quest. 2/25/07 The Great northern wall is a required anyway. I remember my R/Me reciving it without doing defend the wall or GNW... I just did counting the fallen, came back for the reward, and he offered the quest. I remember this because my friend was laughing at me about still having Defend the Wall 68.76.101.5 10:50, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Random Reward This quest seems to yield a random reward, if you make a new character and go through the game can you take note of a couple things. The order at which you got the city markers and your class. If we can find a pattern to this it may be very useful to note it as many people actually use the -5 energy item for PvP. | Chuiu 11:15, 15 February 2006 (CST) :Wow, Chuiu, nice catch. I have never noticed this, but will try to keep an eye out for this. Besides, I have wondered how to find the -20hp item. Never knew it might be part of the reward for the same quest as the famous -50hp grim cesta.... I have never received it with the -50hp as part of my reward since I created my 55hp monk. --Queen of Spades 21:38, 16 February 2006 (CST) ::Monk and Warrior: Ranik, Surmia, Nolani. -20 hp item. | Chuiu 06:22, 24 February 2006 (CST) :: Mesmer, Bloodstone Fen, -5 energy scroll. Chuiu, do you still have the -20hp one? I'd like it ;) 23:15, 24 February 2006 (CST) :::Unfortunately I found the -20hp item from this quest completely useless and sold it (because its +5 hp overall). If you're refering to the -20 from pre then yes I still have it. I would be willing to trade it for the -5 energy item. You can contact me IGN in one of the names found in my user page. | Chuiu 09:59, 25 February 2006 (CST) ::Necro: Ranik, Surmia, Nolani -20 hp. Mesmer: Surmia, Nolani, Ranik -5 energy. ::Necro: Nolani, King's Watch, Surmia: -20 Scroll. --Karlos 18:40, 26 February 2006 (CST) :::Mo/Me: King's Watch, Surmia, Nolani. -5 energy. — egads talk 09:23, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::N/E: King's Watch, Surmia, Nolani. -20 hp focus.--Razorfish 11:51, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :::Mo/Me: Surmia, Nolani, King's watch -20 hp focus..--neonblu 13:21, 10 September 2006 (EST) :::R/Me: Nolani, Surmia, King's watch -5E scroll. Queen of Spades 06:47, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::N/Mo: Surmia, Nolani, King's Watch. -5E scroll. --217.123.91.192 03:55, 14 May 2007 (CDT) After seeing a 2 monks do the same order and get different rewards I think we can assume that it's not based off class or order. Unless its based off seconday class which I doubt. I'm thinking its just that - random. | Chuiu 12:08, 23 April 2006 (CDT) My inclination on this is where you get to before you accept the quest. From my experience (I do a cesta run every time I get sick of farming dye in pre, about 20 times or so over the past year) if you go back to Ascalon City from Frontier Gate you will get the -5 energy, if you get to Surmia then accept the quest you will get the -20hp, if you get to Nolani then accept the quest you get the -5 energy. Every time I have done this, and payed attention, I have done Surmia, Nolani, King's. My next try will be for the -20hp to confirm this. (E/Me is the only class I use to do this) I am also inclined to believe that nothing in this game is truly random or even psuedo-random except maybe mob spawn locations on zone. --Skekzyz 21:24, 24 October 2006 (CDT) -energy scroll what's the point of having this item? :If enemy try to drain your energy, they cannot drain you into the negative. So this acts as a buffer, a negative-battery that hides yoru energy to avoid being drained. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:41, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::In general, but not for this specific one since it's still a net +1, heh. --68.142.14.103 14:11, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::Its a net -2 if you don't meet the requirements. And most people using it don't. (T/ ) 14:28, 28 May 2006 (CDT) No more -50 hp cesta? (Moved from article page.) I moved this here since it seemed to be unconfirmed and was expressed in rather opinionated language: Originally posted by 142.179.232.229: IMPORTANT EDIT (June 17, 2006) ~The Grim Cesta from the quest NO LONGER HAS -50 HP!~ This was done in order to stop the use of the "55(Invincible) Monk Build." This was not how the designers intended the monk class to be used, and they were malevolent enough to take away the key item in the 55 Monk arsenal. ... Confirmed? Denied? Nothing in game updates at the moment... — 130.58 (talk) (00:26, 18 June 2006 (CDT)) :It's kind of like the boy who cries wolf, ppl have been claiming it so many times ppl won't easiliy believe it's happening this time. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:39, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::Well, since this guy has been somewhat vocal, I'm working on confirming/refuting this. It will take me a little while, but I have a character who hasn't done most of the stuff in post searing so I'm heading thru ranik now towards surmia and nolani. --Rainith 00:41, 18 June 2006 (CDT) FALSE!!! The -50hp cesta is still offered. I say we start banning people who post this here when it turns out not to be true. (only half-joking here) --Rainith 02:55, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :Seems like the only motivations to do it are: :*gullibility - some guy on some forum said so, it must be true! :*avarice - great way to get more money for your own stupid cestas :Either one should be reprimanded. The second one should be strongly punished. — 130.58 (talk) (03:24, 18 June 2006 (CDT)) ::Gullibility isn't a crime of those ppl (just their parents) -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:29, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :::(Only half-serious) Nope, I am against banning people for posting plausible content. I think it's foolish to believe ANet wants to nerf the 55 monk build as they keep introducing skills to make it better. They have protected most of the high-level areas against heavily enchanted soloers. I think that was their concern. Not that people can solo Rotscale, but that they can do it at a rate 3 times faster than an 8 member party. The -50 is a low-quality version of the -20 items. --Karlos 04:23, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::I didn't get the item after completing the quest. I got a different cesta. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:39, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :::Canthan characters can't even get the quest, can they? I was talking to my cousin and he stated that his assassin couldn't find any quests before Lion's Arch. I have no personal experience with this, as I haven't taken a Canthan character to Tyria. --Rainith 22:55, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :::Currently I have ran a war back through to ascalon myself (going for tyrian protector & cart). So far ive noticed that no quests can be done by canthans before Kryta however they can do the missions --Tsuka 05:30, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :If you think about it, isn't not that big of an impact that the -50HP Cesta is no longer rewarded. There are plenty of -40 to -50 other focus items floating around in the market, and I doubt that just 10 HP would make that big of a difference in Invicimonking. I hardly see that as an issue to worry about. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:41, 10 July 2006 (CDT) I've just received the -50 Cesta yesterday, it has NOT been removed (23 August 2006) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.125.70.156 (talk • ) 03:31, 23 August 2006 (CDT). I received an energy scroll and a Healing Ankh. No icon. Xanic 18:53, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :I believe ArenaNet realized their mistake when they nerfed the HoD swords, and I doubt they will remove further weapons from the game. That said, whenever this gets edited to imply this, I will revert it (if no one beats me to it) until I see proof. — Galil 19:22, 11 September 2006 (CDT) I HAVE PROOF!!!! ::That's not proof. The quest dialog has always only showed the first line of the Cesta's attributes. Once completed, the one shown still has the -50 health. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:10, 24 September 2006 (CDT) OMFG TYTYTYTYTYYTYTY OK SRRY IM NOT A NOOB BUT really thanks awesome at faction noob at prohecies I did the quest today and there was no cesta. :Anet really doesn't care if you 55, they're never going to remove it. (T/ ) 15:13, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Did the quest today and got the -50hp reward. Now I just need to create a Monk character to try it out :). Ailurya Ai 21:03, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Fan Unique Offhands Added a link to the new canthan Fan offhands. It would appear canthan characters now have access to a similar negative energy item, with 5 more hp and a unique skin. :Those Fans give you +1 net energy if you dont meet the req. (T/ ) 19:19, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::Apparently Green and White items only give you +3 energy if you dont meet the requirement, whereas Gold and Blue items give +6. See Talk:Tattered Fan. I tested a gold -5 item without meeting req and it does give +1 net. - BeXoR 16:38, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Still at 24-09-06 Grim Cesta -50 HP Positive Suggested Edit It is actually easier to get to the King's Watch Monument from Sardelac Sanitarium with the lvl 3 henchmen as long as you are the major damage dealer and at least lvl 8. The only enemies that pose any problem at all are the Grawl near where Devona stood in pre-searing, there is always one boss sometimes two in that location. Once in Regent Valley you should only encounter single enemies along the correct path (a half moon arc to the west then back east) to the monument. --Skekzyz 21:45, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :I will make the note that the enemies encountered will be easier. However, the geography of this area is sufficiently annoying that even if we post a red-dot path map, people can stil take the wrong turn, and there's another charr quest around here that if active could pose a major issue for a lv8 player + lv3 henchies if the wrong path is taken. So all things considered, for the people who need to read this article to do the quest, I stlil think it's better to start from Fort Ranik (the level 6 henchies can eaisly take care of the harder enemies anyways). GRIM CESTA -50HP I did the quest two minutes ago 26 october, 2006 and found the Grim Cesta with -50hp, the rumor is !!!FALSE!!! you should edit the article to say that. The october 25 update did not affect it, it only affected the ss nerf. I also got the -5 energy scroll :I did the quest with four new characters in the last 48 hours, and I didn't get the cesta any of the times. In fact, I got a Protective Icon every time, instead of a cesta. But I still got the scroll. Maybe it's random or something? 27 November 2006 ::Mabye you are lieing?--Coloneh RIP 17:49, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::I have done this with 7''' characters and got the -50 Cesta '''every time. I know other people who have only ever got the same result. I do not believe there is any substance to this (what I view as a) lie whatsoever. Buy your -50's at 4k, sell them at 6k, as I do, instead of resorting to, frankly, immature methods of price-hiking. Joseph (T/ ) 08:26, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::Doesn't the article say that there is a random second item out of three under the possible causes for the rumor? -- 07:27, 2 January 2007 (CST) the article mentions an inscribed chakram reward at the end, but the item is not described, what is its stats? (and skin) :: Soqed Hozi :: 08:51, 3 January 2007 (CST) I just did the quest and got the cesta. It's still there. --Lje 14:30, 21 January 2007 (CST) I did the quest today and got the cesta too. --Rob 02:45am, Jun 7 2007 (CET) I did the quest on the 27th of June 2007 and its still there. -Equinox I just did the quest tonight, it's still available.Lou-Saydus 02:00, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Just finished the quest ten minutes ago 8-1-07 the cesta is still there. --Talesein HELP GET ME TO ASCALON hey u guys sed that u can make a new char n do this quest in 3 hours can someone tell me how to get to ascalon or anything that will help im a nightfall/factions char btw :Check the Requirements for this quest... Joseph C 06:19, 23 January 2007 (CST) yeah bro i did im not a proph char i came from nightfall n factions n went to proph so idk how to get to ascalon :Non-Prophecies characters cannot receive this quest. Entropy 18:25, 24 January 2007 (CST) I got a derv,got to ascalon,I ran al the way. Sick,isn't it. (Ran from Lions arch.) Selling Purpoises?!? That error made me laugh, I've edited it out. :Who are you to tell people that they can or can't sell porpoises? --Fyren 16:47, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::Heh, there is a joke there, but I'm at work and don't have time to go into it... Maybe when I get home. --Rainith 17:03, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::If it involves lions, I'm going to need to slap you. ;-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:14, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::For what porpoise would you do that? --Curse You 02:06, 20 January 2008 (UTC) nope yup or w/e they closed this quest off, too bad too. In Factions CAN ANYONE TELL ME IF YOU CAN GET A GRIM CESTA IN FACTIONS IF YOU CAN FROM WHERE? :You can't get the one from this quest if you are a Factions character w/o buying one from someone. --Rainith 17:02, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Just for the record, a W/Me at level 20 Recieved both the - 20 Earth Scroll and the -50 cesta. The earth scroll has both a -20 and a +25 mod on it, so it is +5. /sigh Caramel Ni 10:12, 3 April 2007 (CDT) 3 Hours? Would this quest actually take a new player 3 hours to do since all you have to do is make a character and do the first mission. Should be no problem. I am just asking to decide if I should make a new character and try this or not. xD 76.100.249.38 01:15, 20 December 2007 (UTC)Razaac :It's actually the 3rd mission. Cress Arvein(Talk) 01:18, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :: A runner should be able to manage everything in 60-90 minutes without practice. Minimum requirements to complete are: ::* Complete Great Northern Wall, get the quest ::* Walk to King's Monument (to get 1st monument) ::* Complete Fort Ranik (to get to Frontier Gate and Ruins of Surmia) (alternative: walk through 3 zones to Frontier Gate after King's) ::* Complete Ruins of Surmia (to get 2nd monument and reach Nolani outpost) ::* Step outside Nolani Academy (to get 3rd monument) :: An L20 toon can shepherd new ones. However, speed boosts don't help a lot in Surmia since you have to wait for Ranik (who always stops to fight). There are faster ways to make 5k. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 04:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Price Checks For those interested in current prices (since they vary too much to mention in the article). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 04:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ---- : They are usually around 5k... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jennalee ( ) 03:39, 15 October 2009. :: At least one person thought they were worth 10k. If I hadn't been in a rush, I would have gotten mine out of storage to sell; they were there when my mule arrived from PRE and still offering 10k when I returned with another mule 30 min later. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 10:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::If I was of a suspicious nature, I'd wonder whether the WTB bid was part of scam to sell one of those at over 5k. You probably looked out for signs of that. --◄mendel► 11:41, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::They have been 5k for as long as I can remember, and I've been playing for a bit over 3 years now.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::: 5k was a great price before Nicky offered the chance for quick 5k-farms (directly through gifts, farming items-of-the-week, or even buying at 4k/selling at 5k). That lessens the supply of peeps willing to grab a cesta. The demand has stayed steady (if it hasn't increased), given the popularity of 55 builds. Similarly: I'm told that the price of sweets/party points/drink was stable in PRE for years until Perma Pre Nick arrived. ::::: And for what it's worth: if I were buying, I'd rather over-spend to avoid sitting around Lion's Arch or Spamadan waiting for s/o to show up with the cesta. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 00:03, October 16, 2009 (UTC) only for Proph chars? Is it true that only Characters from Proph can access this quest? :Yes, only Prophecies born characters can do this quest. RandomTime 23:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC)